degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-24435238-20170804202106
As requested ;) Seniors: '''Esme, Frankie, Hunter, Shay, Lola, Yael, Baaz, Vijay, Rasha, Saad, Keisha, Arlene '''Sophomores: Abra, Lara Freshmen: Jack, Hannah, Wendy, Remy, Jaden, Kamal, Ciara, Garrett …and Simpson 601. #'ItsLit' With his entire graduating class missing, Simpson recruits his son and the rest of the freshmen to search for them with a monetary reward for each senior captured; Jack, disappointed in his athletic abilities, recruits Kamal and Ciara for his search party so they can do the heavy lifting while he catches up on Stranger Things on Netflix; Kamal and Ciara get back at him by messing with his Netflix list. Wendy third-wheels Hannah and Jaden’s search party, forcing her to hitch-hike on her own when they reveal their annoyance; she ends up in an uber whose driver is a bank robber. Remy and Garrett, in a secret relationship, find themselves at a graveyard to satisfy Garrett’s kink (don’t ask), however, they find themselves interrupted by Frankie who’s crawled out of her grave. 602. #'FirstWorldProblems' Frankie, Remy and Garrett try to piece together how Frankie is alive; they have trouble finding the exit of the graveyard and stumble upon an area called “The Degrassi Blackhole”, where Frankie finds her former friends Keisha and Arlene. Jack, Kamal and Ciara head over to Massachusetts after Simpson tells them that Esme is attending Harvard, where they disguise themselves as sorority sisters and haze Esme until she drops out. Abra wants her brother to stay happily married in Paris while Lara wants to end his marriage so she can have him for herself, destroying their friendship after Abra warns Saad about Simpson’s bounty. 603. #'WasteHisTime' Wendy is living for the rush of being an accomplice to a crime, prompting her to help her uber driver rob banks, but one heist goes too far when they accidentally kidnap a baby. Hannah and Jaden, still fresh into their relationship, can’t seem to find any common ground as they look for seniors, forcing them to split up. Hannah learns on social media that Yael and Vijay were arrested at a protest in Ottawa, heading over there; Jaden had the same idea, resulting in the two of them reuniting at the courthouse, where Yael and Vijay’s cases are being handled separately. Yael’s case is being represented by Annalise Keating, where Hannah pretends to be one of her students to get to Yael, while Vijay’s case is being represented by Thirsty Rawlings, prompting Jaden to pretend to be Lucious Lyon’s estranged Indigenous son to get to Vijay. 604. #'ParisIsBurning' Lola finds her new job as a fashion designer’s assistant sabotaged every step of the way, leading up to a big show for Fashion Week, where Lara poisons the lead model, Mia Jones, succeeding in capturing Lola in the end, and with Saad wondering where she is. Frankie, Keisha and Arlene try to make sense of their situation when each of their parents and everyone at school don’t recognize them; Frankie tries to convince Esme that they used to be best friends in order for Esme to let her, Keisha and Arlene to stay with her. Yael and Vijay’s cases are dismissed, however, the media attention on them grows after they are kidnapped (by Hannah and Jaden of course, but no one knows that); Hannah and Jaden get back together when they realize they need each other in order to get back to Toronto. 605. #'LightsCameraAction' Shay and Rasha begin filming the pilot of their Freeform series in LA. Tiny visits Shay at the studio after Manny Santos dumps him, but she rejects him for returning the fidget spinner, the final straw; to be petty, she goes to his school and flirts with Connor, where it is revealed that him and Jenna broke up because he insulted her over-use of Beyonce gifs in their conversations. Rasha bumps into Jane Vaughn at the beach and decides that Jane’s vibe is perfect for the show, however, when drafting up Jane’s character, Rasha realizes she’s made a bad choice after Jane displays her far-right views and Hillary Clinton conspiracy theories. Maya enlists Katie’s help in kicking Zig off the couch after she finds too many of his wank-socks. 606. #'@Me' Kamal and Ciara get rid of the deadweight and look for their next victim, Hunter, on their owns, leaving Jack in New York; Ciara uses her LGBT senses to find a pansexual Hunter, pinpointing him in the Dominican Republic; after having some trouble crossing the border, Kamal creates a GoFundMe baiting racists to send them money to help them leave the US. Remy, angry that finding 3 seniors didn’t get him any money, conjures up a scheme to assassinate Frankie, Keisha and Arlene, using the Panther mascot as a disguise, however, every attempt is comically unsuccessful. Saad receives a text from someone named “L” blackmailing him into meeting them at an abandoned warehouse alone if he wants to see his wife again; Saad meets L at the warehouse, however, before Lara can capture him, Mia knocks her out and frees Lola. 607. #'NetflixandChill' Jack finds Baaz working as a junior entrepreneur on Wall Street, however, rather than attempting to capture him, he finds there’s more potential in trying to be Baaz’s business partner; Baaz begins to believe he’s gone into business with a psycho after finding Jack’s disturbing Netflix list; he later asks Abra what is going on and she tells him about the bounty hunt on the seniors. Wendy, managing to have the charges against her dropped, decides the bank robbing life isn’t for her and heads back to Toronto, running into Hannah and Jaden as they continue to smuggle Yael and Vijay across the province; the three of them steal a bus but find themselves chased by the police, resulting in another bus crash and the fates of Wendy, Hannah, Jaden, Yael and Vijay unknown. Shay and Rasha find the premise of their show derailed by an entire series about Jane’s bigoted views as Freeform believes a show about a white conservative will draw in more viewership than a show about a friendship between a black woman and a Syrian refugee; Shay and Tiny find their way back to each other. 608. #'Despacito' Kamal and Ciara find Hunter, who is developing a zombie football (soccer for you Americans) video game; Kamal attempts to thwart his business endeavours by challenging him to a real football game, and if he loses, he needs to go back to Toronto; Hunter, who has been practicing his football skills since coming to the Dominican Republic, ends up winning, to which Ciara challenges him, defeating him and basking in her Dominican pride. Saad and Lola try to decide what they are going to do about Lara, who has managed to escape and is still after them; Mia takes the couple on her private jet to LA, however, the plane is hijacked by Lara. Keisha, then Arlene, then Frankie find themselves slowly fading away from existence for messing with the balance of things; Esme reveals that she comes from a long line of Wiccans and believes she can find a way to stop them from disappearing forever. 609. #'CatchTheseHands' Mia’s private jet crashes into CalTech, where a dinner party is being held with Tiny, Shay, Rasha, Maya, Zig, Connor and Jenna as guests. Lara manages to capture the former Degrassians, holding the aforementioned guests, Saad, Lola and Mia hostage; Connor and Tiny manage to fix the private jet, where Lara takes Saad, Lola, Shay and Rasha back to Degrassi. Vijay, Wendy and Jaden find themselves in critical condition after the bus crash, with Yael and Hannah surviving; Yael tries to convince Hannah to do the right thing and turn herself in, however, Hannah sedates them and continues with her plan, deeming Yael to be worth $250k; she manages to sneak Yael, Wendy, Jaden and Vijay onto an ambulance and drive off back to Toronto. Baaz tries to get out of his partnership with Jack, resulting in a fight in the hotel room and Jack being thrown off the balcony. 610. #'WhateverItTakes' With Baaz running from New York (and the scene of the crime) back to Toronto, all of the seniors are back at Degrassi, some in worse conditions than others. Simpson attempts to welcome everyone back with an old fashioned dance, where everyone shrugs their shoulders and continues with their life, except Abra, who tries to figure out why Baaz came back on his own; he reveals to her that Jack might be dead, especially when Simpson grows concerned that his son didn’t return. While Saad and Lola seem to have let go of the fact that Lara kidnapped them from Paris, she is still determined to have Saad all to herself, forcing her to hack into Lola’s Facerange to perform the ultimate betrayal: liking another guy’s shirtless profile picture. How will Saad and Lola ever fix their marriage now? Esme manages to find a spell that makes everyone remember Frankie, Keisha and Arlene, however, the life of an innocent is the consequence – Jack’s body is returned to Toronto, breaking Simpson’s heart, literally. He died too.